


Lovable

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Past Canon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romano—seperti Italy—juga berhak disayang, 'kan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovable

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
 **Characters** : Romano, Belgium, Spain.  **Genre** : Family/slight!Romance.  **Rating** : K+.  **Other notes** : domestic!au.

_(Romano—seperti Italy—juga berhak disayang, 'kan?)_

* * *

"Romano?"

Bara api ditinggalkan Belgium begitu saja. Halaman belakang yang bersalju dijelangnya, dan tehnya dia biarkan berada di atas meja tanpa kepul asap wangi lagi. Isi cangkir porselennya tinggal setengah dan cangkir yang satu lagi hilang hangatnya tanpa sempat disentuh.

"Romano? Kau di mana, Sayang?"

Belgium berandai-andai dengan panggilan akrab  _sayang_  maka Romano akan lebih cepat muncul. Lelaki kecil itu sudah menunjukkan bakat dan darah asli sebagai  _Italian_  karena cepatnya dia luluh kepada wanita. Apalagi wanita yang merayunya. Oh, sayang, sayang sekali. Tiga kali Belgium mengulangi itu, Romano tidak muncul juga.

Tetapi jejak di salju mengatakan petunjuk yang sempurna.

Dan jejak itu pun perlahan semakin rapat dan melengkung mengelilingi sebuah pohon besar, lalu Belgium melihat gambar-gambar yang dibuat asal-asalan kemudian ditutupi dengan coretan gusar di sekitar jejak kaki tersebut.

Dan, Romano.

Tangannya masih menggambar menggunakan ranting dan dia tidak menoleh ketika Belgium menyebut namanya. "Di sini kau rupanya, Romano! Aku mencarimu dari tadi. Kupanggil-panggil kau tidak menjawab. Tehmu sudah dingin. Yuk, kembali ke rumah. Spain pasti sebentar lagi akan datang."

Romano mencoret satu lagi gambar yang baru saja selesai dibuatnya. Dia mengumpat kasar dengan nada rendah, dan Belgium hanya menggeleng-geleng.

"Kau kenapa, sih?" Belgium mengacak rambut Romano.

Belgium menyesal bertanya karena sesungguhnya dia bisa mengetahui jawabannya hanya dengan melihat apa yang digambar oleh Romano. Dia baru saja memperhatikannya. Ah, memang kemampuan menggambarnya tidak sama dengan adiknya, tetapi setidaknya gambar itu masih dapat dengan mudah dikenali wujudnya.

Romano menggambar wajah adiknya sendiri. Lalu mencoretnya kasar. Belgium hanya tersenyum simpul. Anak-anak dan segala harapannya untuk menjadi pusat perhatian, eh? Dia pun kemudian merangkul Romano dalam pelukannya lalu berdiri. "Hei, Romano-ku yang manis, cemburu dengan adikmu sendiri, ya?"

"Aku tidak manis!" Romano berontak, menggerak-gerakkan kakinya dan bahkan sampai tak sengaja menendang pinggang Belgium, "Italy yang manis! Aku tidak! Lepaskan aku! Kalian semua cuma sayang Italy yang manis!"

Tidak gentar, Belgium malah makin mengeratkan gendongannya pada Romano, lalu berjalan ke dalam rumah, menikam kembali jejak di atas salju yang mereka bentuk berdua secara terpisah sebelumnya.

"Lepaskan aku!" Romano berusaha lagi, dan akhirnya melompat dari gendongan. Dia berlali ke arah berlawanan, ingin kembali ke pohon tadi. Tapi ternyata Belgium lebih tangkas lalu menarik tangan Romano dan memeluk lagi anak itu sambil berlutut.

Belgium mencium pipi Romano sambil tertawa. Romano menggembungkan pipi dan warna tomat dengan cepat merambati seluruh wajahnya. Ini kali kesekian ratus Belgium memberikan ciuman di pipi untuknya, tapi dia masih belum dapat meloloskan dirinya dari kepolosan anak kecil yang selalu tersipu setiap menghadai kontak fisik dari wanita. Belgium terkekeh melihat Romano menyerah sesaat.

Dia kemudian menggendong Romano lagi, "Nah, nah, ayo masuk. Tadi Italy membantuku memasak wafel dan membuat teh, sayang sekali kau tidak ikut."

"Italy hebat untuk semua hal. Aku tidak. Kalian semua sayang Italy yang rajin membantu, bukan aku—"

"Hei," Belgium berhenti, kemudian memalingkan wajah Romano ke arah tatapannya. "Siapa bilang? Aku dan Spain menyayangimu," satu kecupan di pipi, "Dan kami tidak mau melepaskanmu," satu lagi di pipi yang lain.

"Bohong!" Romano meninju-ninjukan tangannya di udara, "Kalian cuma— _hiks_ —suka Italy! Kalian semua menyayangi Italy karena dia manis— _hiks_ —dan aku tidak diperlukan—"

Belgium hanya mengelus punggung Romano sambil berjalan memasuki rumah, dan kembali ke depan perapian seperti semula. Dia mendudukkan Romano di pangkuannya. "Semua anak berhak disayangi, Romano, seperti apapun sifat mereka."

"Itu benar," tempat duduk itu memberat setelah kedatangan satu orang lagi secara tiba-tiba. Spain. Tangannya merentang di atas kursi di balik punggung Belgium. "Karena seorang anak kadang tidak dicintai karena sifatnya, tetapi karena dia sudah menjadi bagian yang berharga untuk orang-orang yang menyayanginya."

Romano menggigit jempolnya lalu tubuhnya yang tadi bersikeras melawan jadi lemah jatuh melunglai bersandar di depan dada Belgium. Matanya memang mengarah pada Spain, tapi tatapannya sehampa perapian di depan mereka yang tak lagi hangat.

"Ayo, sini, sambut aku, Romano!" Spain menjulurkan tangan ke arah Romano lalu tersenyum lebar.

Romano menggeleng, dan sengaja memeluk Belgium seerat yang rentangan tangannya bisa. Belgium tertawa, dan Spain pura-pura sebal. Tetapi kemudian dia memperhatikan mata Romano yang berair—masih basah tanpa diseka—dan dia tersenyum lembut sambil mengacak rambut anak itu, "Cemburu karena tiap kali Italy berkunjung dia kami sukai dan manjakan karena dia manis? Kau juga manis, Romano—"

"Tidak! Aku tidak manis!" dia menenggelamkan kepalanya di dalam pelukan Belgium, lalu Belgium dan Spain sama-sama tertawa. Tangan Spain turun dari kursi menuju bahu wanita satu-satunya di ruangan itu, dan bekas ciumannya tertanam di pelipis Belgium dan kepala Romano beberapa detik kemudian.

Bara api di perapian menyala sedikit, setitik warna oranye hidup lagi. Entah mengapa, mungkin hanya karena kehangatan dari orang-orang di depan sana?

**end.**


End file.
